1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control system for industrial robots, and more particularly to a control system for industrial robots which is applied to a robot system which dispenses with a connecting cable for connecting the control system to a robot mechanical unit by arranging the control system adjacent to the robot mechanical unit, with enhanced maintainability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, to control a robot mechanical unit by a robot control system, it is required to arrange the robot control system outside a range of operation of the robot mechanical unit, e.g. outside the safety fence, and establish a connection between the robot mechanical unit and the robot control system by a connecting cable for remote control of the former by the latter. Such an arrangement of the robot control system necessitates a space for installing the robot control system, and furthermore equipment for protection of the connecting cable.
So long as installation of an industrial robot within a limited space, such as a factory site, is concerned, it is gradually getting difficult to secure a space for installing a robot control system and provide equipment for protection of a connecting cable therefor. For this reason, the arrangement of a robot mechanical unit and a robot control system which dispenses with the connecting cable is contemplated. According to this arrangement, the control system is reduced in size and installed in a dead space, i.e., in a nonusable range of operation of the robot mechanical unit which is at a location adjacent to the robot mechanical unit.
Normally, the maintenance of the control system for industrial robots is carried out component by component. However, the arrangement of the control system installed adjacent to the robot mechanical unit necessitates reduction of the sizes of components of the control system and the size of a cabinet for receiving these components therein. Further, an operator need enter within the safety fence and work in such a narrow space, which makes it difficult to carry out maintenance of the control system component by component, and requires longer working time e.g. in replacement of a faulty component.